roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Militia
Militia are civilians acting as regular infantry. They are all line infantry except partisans, who are armed peasants. Variants Russian Empire There are three variants of the Russian militia, or Opolcheniye: Ranker, Pikeman and Officer. There are also Partisans, or Partizani. Kingdom of Prussia The Prussian Militia has two Variations that double most of what Line Infantry do, These are the Landwehr and the Freikorps. Both are able to perform as Rankers, Officers, Drummers, Fifers, and Sappers. French Empire N/A United Kingdom N/A Duchy of Nassau Only one uniform can be found for Duchy of Nassau, But like Prussia they are able to perform as Rankers, Officers, Drummers, Fifers, and Sappers. Duchy of Warsaw There are two variations for the Duchy of Warsaw, The Pułk Strzelcow Litewskich (The Regiment of the Lithuanian Hunters) or the Partyzant (Partisans) Kingdom of Bavaria Austrian Empire Opolcheniye Appearance The Ranker has the same appearance as other Opolcheniye units: a grey coat and pants, black boots and a dark grey cap with a Maltese Cross on it. The Pikemen's appearance is the same as other Opolcheniye regiments pikemen. They have a grey coat, grey pants, black boots and a dark grey fur hat with a Maltese Cross. The Officer has the same coat, pants and cap as the ranker, although they are blue with red stripes on it. He is Jewish as well. Ranker Acts like a normal ranker, except that this one is given a Light Infantry Musket as a primary and a Hand Axe or Knife as a secondary, similar to the Austrian Empire's skirmishers. Pikemen Pikemen are, as their name suggests, infantry armed with pikes, They also have a secondary weapon, They are mainly used to counter cavalry, as the pike is a one-hit kill on a fast horse, and a two-hit kill on a slow horse. Officer The Officer is just like a line infantry Officer, having a Pistol, Sword and a Spyglass. Their only difference from regular officer is their appearance, which is nearly the same as a normal Opolcheniye Ranker, except that their uniform is blue and that they have a gorget. They also have stripes with their regiment's color on their arms, body and hat. Partizani Partisans, or Partizani, are irregular infantry, meaning that their gear is randomized. They also have slightly higher walk-speed than other infantry. Partisans are meant to be the cannon fodder of all units. Prussian Militia Landwehr The Prussian militia, or Landwehr, has five classes: Ranker, Sapper, Drummer, Fifer and Officer. Ranker The Prussian Landwehr ranker is functionally identical to a normal ranker, with the only appearance being different. They are dressed with a navy blue coat, white and navy blue pants, black boots and a navy blue cap with a regiment-coloured stripe and a Maltese Cross. They also get Hand Axes or Knifes as their secondary. Sapper The Sapper is functionally identical to a normal sapper, and visually identical to a Landwehr Ranker. They are given a Hammer, Axe and Shovel. Drummer Landwehr Drummers are similar to Landwehr Rankers, except that, instead of a cap, they have a Shako with a Maltese Cross on it. They behave like normal drummers. Officer Landwehr Officers are similar to Drummers, except that their Shako doesn't have a Maltese Cross. They get a Pistol, Sword and Spyglass, just like any other officers. Fifer Landwehr Fifers are visually identical to Landwehr Drummers, and behave identically to normal Fifers. Freikorps The Freikorps, or Corps de la Vengeance, are like any line infantry, except that they are dressed in black and that their officers have caps similar to the Landwehr Officers'. Duchy of Warsaw Militia Pułk Strzelców Litewskich The Pulk Strzelcow Litewskich (The Regiment of Lithuanian Hunters) is a Rifleman Unit containing 2 variations: Ranker and Officer Ranker Shares the same Olive Green clothing of the partisans and spawn with a Rifle and either a hand-axe or knife Officer Unique Appearance with standard Officer load-out and accuracy boost. Partyzant Partisans, or Partyzants, are irregular infantry, meaning that their gear is randomized. They also have slightly higher walk-speed than other infantry. Partisans are meant to be the cannon fodder of all units. Duchy of Nassau Militia Landwehr von Nassau Their Green Uniforms iconic complete with a black sash, They can perform like any other Line Infantry regiment but do not have access to Colour Bearer. Ranker, Officer, Drummer, Fifer, and Sapper. Category:Equipment Menu Category:Militia